Steves Adventures
by cdj1314
Summary: Based off the south park spoof of steve erwin on the episode prehistoric ice man
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the crocodile hunter.**

Croaky mates it's a scene kid! Steve said

What im going do is sneak up on him and jam my thumb up is butt hole. Steve said

Steve went over and proceeded to jam his thumb up that scene kids butt hole

Oh my god dude what are you doing? The scene kid said

Wow this little pecker is cranky! Steve said

What the hell is you're problem. I feel so violated? The scene kid said as he ran away holding his ass

Well mates I have just about jammed my thumb up a lot of things butt holes today so good night. Steve said

The next day Steve woke up in a great mood.Ok mates where going to southeast Indonesia to piss of some snakes. Steve said. After getting flight tickets and getting to Indonesia Steve is ready to find some snakes.

Croaky mates it's a King Cobra! Steve said

Im going to jam my thumb up his butt hole. Steve said

After jamming hi thumb up that snakes butt hole he proceeded to get killed by a mob of angry Mexicans.

The Mexicans are coming! The Mexicans are coming! A frightened massager said.

Ok let's fight! The general said

Sir the Mexicans are concentrating there taco tanks to the eastern part of the city. Pvt.Parts said

Jezuz Chrizt those are some really pissed off Mexicans! The general said

Well sir lets take away there sombreros. Pvt.Parts said

The American army set up an operation to emancipate the Mexicans from there oddly colored hats and all was well and the Mexican outbreak was silenced.

THE END.

**Ok people did that suck or what?**

**Mercy my first fan fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok heres yet another sucky chapter.**

**Steves POV**

**Croaky mates its a wal mart cashier what im gonna due is Sneak up on him and jam my thumb up his butt hole so get ready for some vicuose fighting from this little tuffy.I went up to the frightened creature shoved my thumb up his butt hole and he fought like a dicken butt i won the battle and got my thumb up his butt hole. Pretty soon i found myself in mexico city,Mexico man these beaners put up a fight i said as i was jamming my thumb up a mexican's butt hole.**

**Well mates these mexicans are tough lil' peckers but i managed to get away with a few bruises and a deflated left buttock. Wellnext im going to find some texans and shove my thumb up there rather tight butt holes.**

**Sooni foundmyself in Dallas,Texas. Ok lets find some fiesty texans. Croaky theres a few kick right over there. Ok mates notice that they travel in groups of 4 in old rusty pick up trucks. So what im going to do is jam my thumb up his butt hole. As i proceeded to jam my thumb up that texans butt hole the texan said howdy partner. Looks like the prey is nice and fiesty ready for a good thumb up his butt hole. Whoa partner i dont think thats where you're thumb belongs. I ignored the animals sounds of protest. Let me just get my thumb up his butt hole there. then things went black and everything went slow and bubbly.**

**A day later i found myself in jail. I asked the police men what happened they said i was sexually assualting a man when they tazered me. Then i saw my cellmate. Croaky thats one tough looking prisoner what im going to do is sneak up on him and jam my thumb up his butt hole. Oh my god get away from me you freak the prey said. Let me just get my thumb up there. Then police men came and grabbed me. Croaky these law inforcement officers are fiesty. What im going to do is jam my thumb up there butt holes one by one, and so i did. Tazer him hestrying to jam his thumb in my pants. Then i felt all shocky and i blacked out.**

**I woke up later in a wierd place where people where in stray jackets and white then i knew i was in an insane asylum. Croaky look its a group of looneys. What im going to do is sneak up on them and jam my thumb up there butt holes. Then as i was jamming my thumb up on of there butt holes he said come the with me the lord of scrin destroye hershey bars, Then what looked like some friendly doctors came up to me and tried putting a stray jacket on me and sedated me. **

**I woke up to find my self in a stray jacket in a wierd white spongie room. Croaky how am i going to get out of this one...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here's my latest chapter **

**Authors POV**

**So steve wandered what to do about escaping the insane asylum. Steve pretty soon thought of a great idea of escape. I need to pee steve said. ok the doctor said. so as the doctors and mental health people let him out steve was so weary from the pills and sedatives the doctors had forced down his throat he called upon some unknown strenght to fight for freedom. Steve's will was zapped he had blown his chance to escape as the gaurds where trying to catch a few patients. Then steve gazed at his thumb and at that moment it came back. Croaky thats a big gut on that critter "what im going to do is sneak up on him and jam my thumb up his butthole. Then the guard screamed in suprise as steve used all his will to jam his thumb up his butthole. All the doctors amazed as they stared at the dead guard. Steve jammed his thumb up his butthole so hard the guards splien came out.**

**Steve did'nt hesitate to escape through the asylum halls and making it to freedom.Steve looked around "freedom" he said. Steve than saw a bear and said croaky thats a big whaloper. Then steve locked arms with the bear and looked at a camera crew that showed up at a great time. Then steve said "what im going to do here is sneak up on him and jam my thumb up his butthole...**

** THE END.**


End file.
